


Sunday Best

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis amaba las bodas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Best

_“Hey Tomlinson, te gustaría irte conmigo cuando termine todo esto?”_

Louis estaba tratando de ser sociable, de mezclarse entre las docenas y docenas de familiares y rostros conocidos que no veía desde hacía meses, años. Liam estaba jugando Croquet, Niall estaba sentado con Harry y Ben, una de sus hermanas se estaba sacando una foto no muy sutil enfrente de Harry y Niall, su mamá estaba tratando de lucir casual mientras buscaba un buen ángulo, Eleanor y Sophia estaban caminando juntas, charlando y riendo.

Enfrente de él estaba un grupo de mujeres casadas y divorciadas, preguntándole cosas y diciéndole otras cosas como _‘seguro debes estar bastante orgulloso de tu mamá’_ , y _‘Dan es un buen hombre, pero tu mamá es fantástica’_. Louis estaba asintiendo repetidas veces porque no quería averiguar cuántas veces podía responder con un _‘sí’_ antes de que empezara a sentirse incomodo y repetitivo. Sus mejillas dolían por no permitirse dejar de sonreír. Estar en una boda era una tarea exhausta, si era honesto.

Dan estaba con Anne y Robin. Stan estaba charlando con Lottie y otras adolescentes rubias que lucían igual. Todos estaban haciendo cosas divertidas y él estaba atrapado con un grupo de señoras mayores que creían que era adorable y normal pellizcar sus mejillas como si aún tuviera cinco.

Cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolso se excusó diciendo que tendría que coger una llamada.

 _“Por favor,”_ mandó de vuelta. _“Voy a estar paseándome con mi teléfono en mi oreja pero en realidad no estaré hablando con nadie, checa mis admirables habilidades.”_

Louis dejó de caminar en un punto al azar sobre el pasto verde. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a fingir ser parte de una interesante conversación.

\- Mis súper costosos zapatos harán un desastre con mi talón de Aquiles. – Le dijo a la persona inexistente a través de la línea. – Es como si la historia se repitiera una y otra vez. Saldré de esta fiesta totalmente descalzo, ya sabes, Rock and Roll y otras mierdas. – Louis cambió su posición, ahora estaba enfrente del campo visual de Harry, que había dejado de prestarle atención a la conversación de Ben y Niall para mirarlo. Tenía ambos de sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y estaba sonriendo de medio lado. - Mi mamá le mandó una carta a la reina, sí, la invitó a su boda, ¿puedes creerlo? La comida luce costosa y elegante y deliciosa pero en realidad prefiriera lamer la axila de Stan.

\- ¿Mi qué? – Preguntó Stan acercándose desde su espalda. Louis agitó una de sus manos en su dirección.

\- Cállate, Stan. Estoy teniendo una conversación importante e interesante.

Stan sonrió pero no se fue a ningún lado. Desde su lugar empezó a hacerle señas a Harry. Parecía que lo estaba invitando a unirse a ellos, pero Harry estaba negando con su cabeza.

\- Mi acento francés es increíble, ¿quieres escuchar? “'ll moi et mon copain baiser plus tard”. Eso significa _yo y mi novio follaremos más tarde_ , obviamente.

\- Significa besar. – Lo corrigió Stan. Se estaba riendo y lo estaba mirando como si Louis fuera la mejor distracción de la boda. Louis estaba de acuerdo con eso y era una pena total que tuviera que sentir la necesidad de burlarse de la situación en un día tan especial como las nupcias entre su mamá y Dan. Pero en serio, qué clase de show de circo era eso. Había _paparazzis_ hacia donde quiera que volteara. Había uno enfrente de Ben, Niall y Harry. Había uno en cada esquina.

\- Como sea, tengo que colgar Harriet Stylinson, iré a caminar lejos de aquí hacia la libertad, porque nada de esto está sucediendo y tu ni siquiera eres real. Estoy hablando con alguien inexistente porque no quiero que nadie se acerque a mí al verme ser importante y ocupado pero Stan está siendo testigo de esto. Lo cual significa que nuestra amistad es muy, muy real y tu no lo eres. Hasta nunca.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Stan cuando Louis terminó la llamada. Estaba sonriendo todavía, pero no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

\- Estoy fantástico. Mi mamá se casará con alguien que apenas conozco a pesar de que nos presentaron hace más de tres años, ¿cuán increíble es eso?

\- Dan es agradable. – Dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo es. Pero es raro verla casarse con alguien que no es, ya sabes, Mark. – Louis frunció su nariz. Estaba siendo estúpido, Dan era increíble y le había dado _dos_ nuevos hermanos. Todo estaba bien. - No me escuches, estoy feliz por ella, simplemente... – Louis apuntó hacia Harry. Stan asintió. – Sabes, lo que es raro de verdad es que tenga que pretender que hay un campo de radioactividad en el área donde está _él_. Es como si yo fuera jodido Supermán y Harry tuviera Kryptonita metida en el trasero.

Stan se rió otra vez.

\- Puedes ir a hablar con él, ¿sabes?

\- Oh, pequeño e ingenuo Stanley. Todos aquí han leído o escuchado de alguna manera los “rumores” sobre nosotros. – Explicó Louis haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. – Hay una super estrella aquí, y no se supone que debo acercarme. El chisme se pondría bueno entonces, y yo y Harry seríamos el centro de ese chisme. No, gracias.

\- Haz una broma de todo esto como ya lo estás haciendo. ¿A quién diablos le importa si la Sra. Phillips te mira charlando con Harry Styles?

\- Me estás corrompiendo. – Le dijo Louis entrecerrando sus ojos. – Ya me estoy esforzando lo suficiente evadiendo posibles preguntas incomodas por señoras de mayor edad que creen que les hablaré sobre mi vida privada. Harriet Stylinson me ha ayudado de una manera más apropiada para la situación que tú, y ella ni siquiera existe. Vamos, Stan, mejora tu juego.

Stan asintió. Lo sostuvo del brazo y lo forzó a caminar hacia otro lugar. Lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas y esperar, después se dirigió hacia Harry e hizo lo mismo que con Louis hasta tenerlo sentado enfrente de Louis. Harry se quitó sus lentes de sol.

\- De nada. Harriet Stylinson tiene métodos estúpidos, y no puedes lamer mi axila.

\- Qué demonios. – Soltó Harry escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos unidas. Stan palmeó la espalda de Harry, luego la de Louis.

\- Asumiré que podrán contenerse a no deshacerse de sus ropas enfrente de menores de edad y señoras mojigatas.

\- Qué está pasando. – Dijo Harry en un susurro, confundido y divertido. Louis sonrió con suavidad, porque no había visto a Harry tan cerca desde que ambos habían llegado juntos dos horas atrás.

Extendió su brazo para apartar el cabello de Harry que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su ojo, porque le salía natural, pero se contuvo. No quitó el brazo enseguida, simplemente lo extendió más y más hasta que estuvo totalmente extendido y entonces le mostró su dedo del medio a Stan.

\- Puedes irte ahora. – Le dijo con una sonrisa apretada. Stan sonrió, pero se fue eventualmente.

\- No puedes hacer eso en una boda, es de mala educación. – Dijo Harry con falsa seriedad.

\- Lou hizo lo mismo. – Dijo Louis a la defensiva. – Crees que no miré cuando estaban sacándose fotos sin mí. No me he sacado fotos con nadie desde que llegué aquí, quisiera decir que me siento ofendido pero en realidad es extrañamente agradable.

\- Yo me sacaré fotos contigo, no te preocupes. – Prometió Harry, sonriendo. – ¿Quién demonios es Harriet Stylinson? Y por qué Stan dijo que no podías lamer su axila, ¿querías hacerlo? ¿Estás haciendo apuestas otra vez? Porque si es así, oh Dios, este día será largo.

\- Harriet Stylinson es mi amante. Es con la persona adorable que estaba hablando por teléfono cuando te advertí recién que fingiría estar ocupado. Le estaba contando sobre la asquerosa comida, y le confesé que preferiría lamerle la axila a Stan que comer algo otra vez.

\- Eso es justo. – Dijo Harry, asintiendo. - ¿Crees que deba abotonarme la camisa? Me siento expuesto.

\- No, no, no. – Respondió Louis rápidamente. – Me gustan tus pechos al aire libre.

\- Fizzy se detuvo a hablar conmigo un rato y no dejaba de mirarme mis pechos. Tuve que preguntarle si estaba incomoda y aunque no lo creas, no fue tan incomodo preguntárselo. Fue gracioso, no pude dejar de reírme. Después se fue, siento que creyó que soy un raro.

\- Bueno, ya has bebido varios tragos, Harry.

\- Cierto. Tu también.

\- Pasé diez minutos de mi día fingiendo hablar con una persona inexistente llamada Harriet Stylinson, creo que ya hemos establecido que no estoy exactamente sobrio. Por cierto, puedo ver el condón en tu bolso.

\- ¿Sí? Demonios. – Dijo Harry en un susurro, metiendo su mano al bolso de su pantalón de vestir. – ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? - Preguntó. – No tengo nada con qué cubrirlo. Dios, ¿por qué no estoy avergonzado? Esto es jodidamente gracioso.

Louis dejó caer uno de sus brazos al suelo y empezó a arrancar pasto.

\- Esto. – Dijo riendo. – Puede ayudar, tal vez. Y eres un idiota de cabeza sucia, por supuesto que encuentras todo esto divertido.

Harry se rió también, pero metió el pasto a su bolso de todos modos.

\- No estoy tan ebrio como para encontrar aceptable la idea de llenar mi bolso con pasto. – Dijo Harry tratando de meter pedazos que se estaban asomando por su bolso. – ¿Qué diablos había en las bebidas?

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando pasaron dos personas al lado de ellos, un hombre y una mujer. Les sonrieron y cuando ambos se detuvieron enfrente de ellos, Louis se sentó con una actitud casual y fresca mientras Harry tenía una de sus manos metida en el bolso con pasto.

\- Nos odiamos. – Contó Louis poniéndole fuerza a su acento y tono de voz. – Maldito Harry y sus pechos de fuera.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry mirando a Louis. Louis estaba mirando a los dos adultos mayores enfrente de ellos. No se estaban moviendo. No parecían quererse ir, y los estaban mirando raro.

\- Estamos apartados de todos porque quería decirle lo indecente que es venir a una boda usando una servilleta como camisa. – Dijo intentando ahora ponerlos incómodos para que los dejaran solos. - Podría distraer a las chicas. O a los _chicos_.

\- ¿Te estoy distrayendo? – Le preguntó Harry con solemnidad.

Louis pensó por un par de segundos. Puso su mano en su barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Una boda se trata de verdad, y honestidad y sinceridad y toda clase de sinónimos para expresar lo que en realidad piensas. – Dijo Louis sin cambiar su postura. Harry estaba aguantando soltar una carcajada y no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. – Y yo pienso que me estás distrayendo, Harry Styles. Así que mi respuesta es sí.

\- Lo distraigo. – Les contó Harry a ellos apuntando hacia Louis con la mano que había estado en su bolso. Al quitarla cayeron piezas de pasto. La mujer miró de su bolso al rostro de Harry con sorpresa. – Cualquier cosa que estén pensando, no es lo que está pasando.

\- Tú eres el hijo de Johannah. – Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Louis. Aparentemente lidiar con Harry había sido demasiado para ella.

\- Lo soy. Yo soy el hijo prodigio. El hijo famoso, Louis Tomlinson de One Direction y asociados. Casi compré un equipo de futbol, estuve en las noticias toda la semana. – Contó Louis con exagerado entusiasmo.

El hombre asintió. La mujer elevó sus cejas. Después continuaron con su paso.

\- Esto se puso más raro e incomodo de lo que mis niveles de ebriedad pueden soportar. – Confesó Harry batallando aún con el pasto tratando de salir de su bolso. – ¿Quiénes eran de todos modos?

\- Familia de Dan, creo. ¿Seremos así tú y yo cuando estemos grises?

\- Dios, no. - Louis sonrió y oprimió su dedo contra la rodilla de Harry. – Y nuestra boda no será así tampoco. Primeramente, quisiera ser normal para cuando ese día llegue.

\- Normal, ¿tu? Buen chiste.

\- Hey.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Louis tragó con fuerza. – Siempre he deseado una fuente de chocolate para ese día.

\- Entonces habrá una.

\- Pero nadie podrá tocarla, porque será mía. Cuando todos se vayan entraré a la fuente y me bañaré ahí. Luego podrás hacer lo que gustes conmigo, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece que suena como un buen plan. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Louis suspiró. Quería tocar a Harry, así que volvió a picar su rodilla con su dedo. - ¿Ya te dije que luces inmensamente atractivo hoy?

\- ¿Ya te dije que luces inmensamente indecente hoy? Por favor dime que ya has encontrado un lugar en donde usar ese condón.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, alargando el silencio y el suspenso. Louis quería patear su pierna por ser tan imbécil, pero eventualmente Harry asintió.

\- Dios. Soy el peor hijo. Estoy a punto de follar en la boda de mi mamá.

\- Si de algo ayuda, creo que Liam y Sophia ya lo hicieron y estoy bastante seguro que no pensaron en las reglas de etiqueta. – Dijo Harry apretando sus dedos, ansioso.

\- Mírame siendo un adulto responsable y respetuoso. Follemos en ese lugar ahora, Styles.  

Ambos se pusieron de pie y muy casualmente caminaron a una distancia razonable hasta llegar a uno de los baños. Harry se lo folló contra la pared, con las piernas de Louis alrededor de sus caderas, apretando desde sus pies contra el trasero de Harry, ahogando los gemidos en la bandana Saint Laurent de casi mil libras que Harry había puesto alrededor de su cuello antes de empezar.

Louis amaba las bodas. 


End file.
